Luigi And Mag
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: OOC intended at times  Drabble series
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Because there is a serious lack of Luigi/Mag fanfiction - serious or not. (In this case, not.)**

"Where are you taking me?" She was blindfolded, him pushing her from behind.

"You'll see."

"Not currently."

"That's why I was using the futuristic tense." Soon after, he removed the blindfold.

Mag screamed. "What the fuck is your issue, Luigi? We could fall and die horrible, horrible deaths!"

They were standing on a cliff high above an ocean - higher than the city's broken bridge.

"I thought it would help in convincing you." Luigi's arms wrapped around Mag's waist.

Mag dared not struggle - she didn't want to fall. "Convince me of what?"

"To poison the old man and then marry me."

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe, but that's not the point."

Mag sighed. "Alright. Get me off of this damn cliff and I'll even kiss you." Her eyes widened as she felt herself leaning forward. "Not THAT way."

About fifteen minutes later their lips met in a kiss. The kiss multiplied into two. Four. Sixteen. Then there was even more physical activity and Mag ended up pregnant.

-FIN-


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another short little Luigi/Mag story.**

"How's my kitty cat?"

"I see you've got annoying rumor-bugs flying about."

"Yes. And those rumor bugs are fucking pissing me off."

"You're lucky I'm a victim to rumors too, or hell would be breaking loose right about now." Because Mag so often had things said about her that was far from the truth, she was understanding.

"Well…at least we have each other."

"Yeah…but I kind of want to take out the 'til death' part – I have too many damn accidents to count." Yes, she and Luigi were married.

"No one is dying yet. Well…except for those dumb GENsluts, but that's not the point….Got enough room on that bed for me?"

Mag shifted to make room.

Luigi sat down next to her on the bed and snuggled up to her. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have decided to make this into a series of drabbles centering around Luigi and Mag - though not all will be humorous. There will be those, but there will also be tragedy, drama - genres across the board.**

"I'm pregnant."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"We've already got six kids - six!"

"And now we'll have seven."

"Mag, what makes you think this time will be any different? The last two miscarried."

"You think I don't know that?"

"I don't want you getting hurt again, is all." He kissed her gently.

"Don't worry."

Number seven made it.


	4. Chapter 4

He lead her into the elevator. "Nervous?"

"Yeah." She would be getting new eyes that day.

"Don't be." His lips brushed against her cheek gently.

"Luigi?"

"Yeah?"

"Be there when I wake up?"

"Promise."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"As long as we're together," she answered. "Always. Stay tonight?"

"Mag, it's risky, I don't know...I'd rather not lose you."

"Please? We won't get caught, I promise. It's lonely every single night...just once I'd like to see you before I fall asleep, and wake up with you beside me in the morning."

"Alright. Just one night."


	6. Chapter 6

"You're resigning."

"Yes."

"You know you're going to die."

"Yes."

"Why? You're just going to give up and die - throwing away everything we have!"

"I have no choice."

"Yes, you do!"

A sigh. "I take no pleasure in working for this company."

Hurt. "Do I not make you happy?"

"You do."

Realization. "But it's not worth it."

"No. It's not."


	7. Chapter 7

"I love you."

"Luigi, you can't!"

"But I do."

"This is against the rules."

A smile. "Since when have I followed the rules?"

"Don't you understand? I'm not allowed to be happy."

"Too bad." He offered his hand.

"What - ?"

He took her hand. "We're going to break the rules."


	8. Chapter 8

She cried, feeling alone, but when he held her, she knew everything would be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mag?"

"Mom?"

"Mag?"

"Mom?"

"Mag."

"Mom?"

"Mag!"

"MOM!"

She woke up. What an odd dream.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mag? God - what are you doing out here?"

It was raining and Mag was huddled in the corner of an alley.

Luigi took off his jacket, wrapping it around her.

"Take me home," she sobbed.

"I will, honey." An affectionate kiss to the temple.


	11. Chapter 11

She lay motionless on the fence.

He mourned from above. He'd let her down - he promised to help, but couldn't.

He was a failure - and she, she was his broken angel.

Immortal.

Forever young.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mag!" He held her close. "What happened? Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Who did this, Mag?"

"Pavi."

The best excuse in the world for killing his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mommy! I wanna ride the pony!"

"Sweetie, it's dangerous. Lu, help me out, here."

"Let her play, Mag. It's not a big deal."

"See? Daddy lets me."

Sigh. "Alright, go play." A pause. "What do you say?"

"Thank you!"


	14. Chapter 14

"I want pretty eyes like yours, Mommy."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Your mother went through hell to keep those eyes, and we don't want you going through the same thing."

"Auntie Amber's always making herself prettier - she'll get me the eyes!"

Unison, "NO!"

"Ugh. I HATE you!"

"We love you, too, sweetie."


	15. Chapter 15

"I want Zydrate."

"What the fuck? No child of mine is going to take the shitty blue stuff."

"Mom?"

"You heard your father."

"But everyone's doing it! Even Auntie Amber and Uncle Pavi!"

"I don't care, the answer is no."

"Your aunt and uncle are stupid, anyway. Just like everyone who touches the shitty blue stuff."

"It's not fair! I wish I were never born!"


	16. Chapter 16

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Luigi was right outside Mag's dressing room, when that little dumbshit coffee guy waddled up to me. Well guess fucking what? The dumbfuck gave him decaf! DECAF! His blade met his chest at least 13 times. Somefuckinghow, the fucker was still alive. "How the hell are you still breathing?" He couldn't keep Mag waiting any longer, so he swung open her dressing room door, dropped the coffee boy to the floor, and swung the door back and forth violently, smashing his head. After a while the screams stopped, so he step over his body and into Mag's dressing room. "Mag..."

Mag actually laughs at what she saw. "Uh-oh, someone's angry." She smiled, and held her arms out for a hug.


End file.
